This invention relates to a wire harness protector mounted on a bent or folded portion of a wire harness arranged on an opening-closing portion of a part (e.g. trunk lid) of an automobile, so as to improve the bending durability thereof.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional wire harness protector construction in which, in order for a wire harness w arranged on a trunk lid t of an automobile to have bending durability when the trunk lid is opened and closed, the wire harness w is bent into a U-shape in the vicinity of a trunk hinge h. This bent portion 28 is tied by an adhesive tape 29.
The wire harness w is fixed to a vehicle body p by a clip 14 in the vicinity of the bent portion 28, is extended from the bent portion 28 along a stay s of the trunk lid t, fixed to the inside of the trunk lid t by clamps 30 or the like, and connected to a back-up lamp 31 and others.
However, in this conventional wire harness protector construction, when the trunk lid is opened as indicated by phantom lines in FIG. 10, the wire harness w is lifted about the clip 14, so that the tip end of the bent portion 28 interferes with the vehicle body p. As a result, the tip end of the bent portion 28 may be damaged. Further, using adhesive tape 29 to tie the bent portion 28 is a cumbersome operation; also, because of a restoring force of the bent portion 28, this cannot be done so easily by a manual operation. The adhesive tape 29 also is liable to be released because of this restoring force.